Talbot County, Georgia
Talbot County is a county located in the west central portion of the U.S. state of Georgia. The 2010 census showed a population of 6,865. The county seat and largest city is Talbotton. History Talbot County was created from a portion of Muscogee County by a December 14, 1827 act of the Georgia General Assembly. It was named after the late Georgia governor Matthew Talbot. Taylor County was created from a portion of Talbot County in 1852. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. The northeastern three-quarters of Talbot County is located in the Upper Flint River sub-basin of the Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin. The southwestern quarter, west of Junction City, is located in the Middle Chattahoochee River-Walter F. George Lake sub-basin, while a narrow sliver of the western border, east of Waverly Hall, is located in the Middle Chattahoochee River-Lake Harding sub-basin. Major highways * U.S. Route 27 Alternate * U.S. Route 80 * State Route 22 * State Route 36 * State Route 41 * State Route 85 * State Route 85 Alternate * State Route 96 * State Route 116 * State Route 190 * State Route 208 * State Route 240 * State Route 315 * State Route 540 (Fall Line Freeway) (future) Adjacent counties *Upson County - northeast *Taylor County - southeast *Marion County - south *Chattahoochee County - south *Muscogee County - west *Harris County - west *Meriwether County - north Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 6,865 people, 2,832 households, and 1,904 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,399 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 59.2% black or African American, 39.0% white, 0.3% American Indian, 0.1% Asian, 0.4% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 10.4% were Irish, 7.6% were English, 5.8% were Subsaharan African, and 2.7% were American. Of the 2,832 households, 28.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.6% were married couples living together, 19.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 32.8% were non-families, and 28.9% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.98. The median age was 45.6 years. The median income for a household in the county was $33,873 and the median income for a family was $43,694. Males had a median income of $41,651 versus $24,750 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,007. About 18.2% of families and 23.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.7% of those under age 18 and 20.8% of those age 65 or over. Education The Talbot County School District holds pre-school to grade twelve, and consists of one building with 48 full-time teachers and 792 students.Georgia Board of Education, Retrieved June 26, 2010. The district headquarters is in Talbotton.School Stats, Retrieved June 26, 2010. Communities Cities *Talbotton *Woodland *Junction City *Geneva *Manchester (part) Unincorporated communities *Box Springs *Centerville *O'Neals *Tax *Roughedge See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Talbot County, Georgia References *Georgia.gov info for Talbot County *GeorgiaInfo Talbot County Courthouse History Category:Talbot County, Georgia Category:1827 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1827